Loving You to Death
by Ro Fawkes
Summary: Selamat datang di Loving You to Death. Sebuah cerita lain yang disuguhkan oleh Hermione untuk hidup dan mati seorang Draco. Read On!


_A Harry Potter Fanfiction. Sebuah Fanfiksi Penyegar untuk Ms. Loony Lovegood._

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Warning: **AR, Typos, Crack, and OOCness.

**Rating: **T.

* * *

**Loving You Until Death**

* * *

Ini bukan sesuatu yang Hermione senang lakukan.

Berkutat di dalam ruangan gelap nan pengap bukanlah pilihan yang ingin dia lakukan. Tapi, beberapa fakta membuatnya harus menutup netranya pasrah dan menghabiskan liburannya yang berharga di tempat seperti ini.

Hermione tidak begitu mengenal Draco Malfoy kecuali segala keonaran, ketololan, kegoblokan dan kebrengsekan yang dia lakukan semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts. Jadi, sebenarnya Hermione tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengap ruang bawah tanah sekaligus ruang laboratorium ramuan khusus milik keluarga Malfoy.

"Tidak bisakah kau memasang raut yang lebih ikhlas, Granger? Tunanganku dalam keadaan sekarat."

Hermione mendengus enggan. Hal kedua yang paling menyedihkan di antara segalanya adalah; berurusan dengan Astoria Greengrass. Demi apa Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada seorang gadis yang sangat bodoh, sangat menyebalkan, sangat tak berguna dan sangat-sangat-sangat-buruk disatukan menjadi satu dan dituang di dalam jasad menyedihkan yang tak berhenti menangis dari tiga minggu belakangan ini.

Hermione lelah. Lagipula, mengapa Malfoy itu tak langsung mati saja? Jadi, pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah bukan?

Setelah perang semuanya tak lantas menjadi indah dalam sekali kedip. Banyak nyawa yang harus diselamatkan. Banyak kerusakan yang harus segera diperbaiki. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan.

Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan membantu memperbaiki kerusakan bersama para Auror.

Dumbledore Army membantu memberesken puing-puing Hogwarts bersama McGonagall dan Mr. Filch.

Sedangkan Hermione bersama Mr. Snape membantu keluarga Malfoy menyembuhkan sang Malfoy Terkecil bangkit dari komanya, dari kematian yang siap merenggut nyawanya. Ujung kematian yang disebabkan oleh tikaman bisa Nagini.

"Bersabarlah Greengrass. Malfoy pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione memutar matanya. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja, semua orang tahu itu. tidak akan ada yang bisa membangunkan Malfoy dari tidur panjangnya yang abu-abu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya membuka mata sekalipun lolongan dan tangisan pilu Astoria menggema disetiap malamnya.

Ini sia-sia.

Jika tidak menghormati seorang Severus Snape, mungkin Hermione lebih memilih mengangkat kopernya dan berlibur ke California yang indah, yang manis, dan yang menggairahkan. Bukannya malah berkutat dengan ramuan penyembuh dari pagi sampai pagi selanjutnya menjelang.

Hermione bahkan tidak diupah melakukan hal ini.

"Bagimana dengan ini, Mr. Snape?" Hermione memperlihatkan ramuan ungu dengan beberapa kepulan asap yang keluar dari botolnya. Ini ramuan yang bisa menangkal bisa ular dengan campuran ekstrak mawar ungu dan tulang ikan fudu.

Mr. Snape terlihat mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Kau coba pada lengan Draco. Jika dia menyerap cairan itu, mungkin ini akan berhasil. Jika tidak, cepat lap dan kita terpaksa mencari ramuan lain lagi."

Hermione mendesah malas. Tak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan keengganannya di depan Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione maju ke arah tabung kaca dengan Draco Malfoy di dalamnya. Maju dan menurunkan kaca yang ada di sana, Hermione berbisik kecil merapalkan mantra non verbal sebelum ramuan itu terbang sendiri dan menyelimuti lengan Draco yang masih pucat tanpa darah.

Namun seperti ramuan-ramuan sebelumnya, ramuan itu masih tak mau menembus kulit Draco, tak mau masuk untuk menetralkan racun ular Nagini yang semakin membirukan darah Draco. Bisa yang semakin membawa Draco kepangkuan raja kematian.

Mrs. Malfoy menangis tanpa suara. Dan Hermione mendapati diri jengah disuasana canggung seperti ini,

Rasanya ingin mengambil mantel dan keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan keputus asaan.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, istirahatlah Hermione dan kembali besok jika kau senggang."

Hermione mangangguk dan hampir berlari ke arah mantel cokelatnya yang menggantung bersama debu ruangan.

Mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan suara berbisik tercekat, Hermione berdisapparate ke rumah para Weasley yang menawan, The Burrows.

Ada pengantin baru yang harus ia ucapkan selamat.

* * *

"Selamat Lavender. Oh maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang diacara tunangan kalian. Kau tahukan Malfoy dalam keadaan yang terpuruk."

Lavender mengangguk maklum, menampakkan raut bahagia yang tak dibuat-buat. Hermione tak bisa membohongi diri, dia turut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya yang tinggal menghitung hari.

Lavender Brown dan Ronald Weasley adalah pasangan sejagat yang patut berbahagia.

Dua minggu lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan yang menurut Hermione sangat-sangat-sangat tidak perlu. Oh lihat, bahkan semua orang bisa melihat betapa besarnya perut Lavender Brown yang sedang mengandung diusia muda.

Mengandung Weasley kecil tentunya.

"Tak apa Hermione," jawab gadis itu menggantung seraya tersenyum semakin lebar, "Bagaimana keadaan Malfoy? Apakah ada perkembangan yang berarti?"

Hermione menggeleng lesu, "Tak ada. Dia menoak segala penawar yang ada. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, begitupula dengan Mr. Snape. Kami semua sudah ada diambang batas."

Ginny datang dengan suara kaki mengetuk lantai, melompat bak penari profesional. Memutar dan meliukkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Hallo, Mione. Kapan kau datang?"

Suara gadis itu bahkan bisa menembus seluruh ruangan di The Burrows, terlalu keras dengan aksen yang dibuat-buat. Ginny dan segala keonaran yang dia buat.

"Baru saja," Hermione menjawab seraya berdiri, merentangkan tangan, memberikan gesture pelukan bersahabat. "Maaf aku terlambat," sambung Hermione seraya menerima Ginny kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa," Ginny mengibaskan tangannya, "Duduklah dan nikmati pestanya, kay?"

Hermione mengangguk.

Yah… nikmati pestanya dan setelahnya kembali lagi pada sang Malfoy yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Tapi, saat ini nikmati pestalah yang paling dibutuhkan oleh Hermione.

Karena esok, Hermione mempunyai rencana besar yang sangat gila.

* * *

Hermione sudah mengelilingi Diagon Alley tiga kali dan dia bahkan tidak menemukan bunga _Bleeding Heart_ yang ia cari.

Ini adalah usaha terkahir. Hermione bahkan sudah menguras seluruh yang Malfoy punya untuk membeli ramuan. Untuk sekarang, ramuan bunga _Bleeding Heart_ lah yang paling mutakhir. Jika bunga _Bleeding Heart_ tak bisa menyembuhkan Draco Malfoy, berarti tak ada ekstrak di dunia ini yang bisa menyembuhkan sang Malfoy Agung.

Berbalik arah ke gang sempit Knockturn Alley, Hermione berjalan santai dengan penutup tudung kepala ke area terkutuk dengan sihir-sihir hitam magis.

Masuk ke toko yang bahkan tak Hermione baca plangnya bertuliskan apa, Hermione masuk dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangan ke area dalam toko yang kotor nan bau.

Hermione mengernyit heran, mulai ragu dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Bahkan Hermione tak diupah untuk melakukan ini semua.

Dia bahkan masih sendiri dan berusaha mati-matian untuk membangunkan tunangan orang. Betapa menyedihkannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione mengangguk sebelum mendekat ke arah penjaga toko dengan tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari lutut Hermione. Penjaga toko itu mempunyai kumis terlalu panjang dan menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya yang bulat dan bau.

Hermione berbisik kecil tepat ditelinga sang penjaga toko, menjaga suaranya sedatar mungkin. "Carikan aku _Bleeding Heart, _kekayaan berlimpah untukmu."

Penjaga toko itu terlihat shock dengan mata membuka lebar. "Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada bantahan," Hermione menjawab mutlak.

"Baik Ms. Granger," bisik penjaga toko itu sebelum tertelan gelapnya malam gudang penyimpanan.

Semua ini akan berakhir, semuanya akan berakhir dan tak ada yang harus menangis lagi.

Tidak Ms. Greengrass, tidak Mr. Snape dan tidakpula Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Hermione mendapatkan sang _Bleeding Heart_.

* * *

Hermione bersenandung kecil.

Hari ini Mr. Snape tidak bisa datang ke laboratorium, begitupula dengan Greengrass. Sedangkan Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy berada di Mesir untuk mengurus bisnis yang sudah satu bulan terbengkalai.

Di sinilah Hermione berada, di dalam laboratorium dengan ramuan _Bleeding Heart_ yang siap diminum.

Hermione sudah meninggalkan suart wasiat dan beberapa surat tebal untuk Ginny, Lavender, Harry, Ron dan Luna.

Hermione sudah memutuskan beberapa keputusan saat menulis surat merepotkan itu.

Hermione tahu teman-temannya akan mencincangnya, tapi siapa peduli… itu tak penting lagi.

Hermione maju semakin dekat ke arah Draco Malfoy yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Well… kau berhutang nyawa padaku, Malfoy."

Hermione tertawa sebelum meminum ramuan _Bleeding Heart_ sekali teguk dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Draco yang terbuka tak bernyawa.

Well… ini praktik yang illegal tapi siapa peduli?

* * *

_Bleeding Heart adalah ramuan terbaik untuk melancarkan proses pertukaran jiwa._

_Pertukaran jiwa adalah proses menukarkan jiwa hidup dengan jiwa orang lain yang sudah mati._

_Pertukaran jiwa... Ada yang hidup, ada pula yang mati._

* * *

"_Malfoy! Aku membencimu."_

"_Malfoy! Terkutuklah engkau."_

"_Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Malfoy brengsek!"_

"_Malfoy! Dasar musang bajingan!"_

"_Kau jahat, Malfoy!"_

"_Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!"_

"_MALFOY!"_

"_Malfoy! Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

___Terimalah jiwaku dan terkutuklah engkau di Neraka._

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Pesan cinta gue buat Ms. Loony Lovegood; anda stress? Minum racun sono!


End file.
